The Shinigami's Gifts
by Dragonchad
Summary: Minato gets 3 things upon his summoning and the sealing of the Kyuubi. Hoping to help Naruto in life, he proceeds. Rated T for cussing, Maybe M later, Elements of different anime, shows, movies, books, anything fictional basically. Will be So EPIC in length that i wonder if i'll be doing this when i am 80, Hoping for some fun, drama, maybe horror, just about Everything
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shizuka pairing (girl he fought for the marriage thingy)

The Shinigami didn't just seal the Kyuubi. He talked to Minato just before taking their souls. The Shinigami was glad that someone took the time to learn and master his jutsu. Being released for the first time in thousands of years, he felt he needed to give Minato something. Not his soul, but something.

"**Young Man, you are the first in thousands of years to summon me into this plane of existence, I will grant you three things, none of which can be your soul, no offence." **Minato, weakened severely, manages to wheeze out an answer, "I want… to give Naruto… my wishes." **"Very well, what will they be?"** Growing in strength and with stronger conviction and breath, he replied, "I want him to have the ability to learn at such an accelerated rate that he beats geniuses of hard work, and natural ones." **"Really now, do you want to go ahead and make him immortal too", **the Shinigami replied sarcastically. Minato grinned widely, "Well now that you've mentioned it…" The Shinigami frowned," **Shit, you know I was joking, right?" **"Too La-ate," Minato replied in a sing-song voice," Finally, I want him to have complete and utter…" The Shinigami stopped him, slicing him with the knife he owned, taking his soul. **"Thank goodness, if he finished that sentence the amount of awesomeness would have destroyed the world." "But what is something only kind of awesome for him to have?" "Hmm… maybe control over air or Sand? Eh, too awesome for air and that one-tail already gives sand away. How about chakra control? No ultimate control of THAT chakra would be possible, maybe… yes, it's a mediocre skill that seems awesome when there are no limits… but the Yondaime would think it sucked, don't want him annoying me for eternity. HA I've GOT IT and he won't even know until he tries at something relevant." **With the final chuckles of the plotting Shinigami, he left like a breath of cold air.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was frustrated. He had worked and worked for most of his life, and as soon as he gets a damned break, the fucking Kyuubi, THE KYUUBI, of all things, killed his successor, and returned to him the wretched hat of paperwork, I mean murdered his villagers, yea, and a child with a giant ass demon sealed in him? How was he going to explain that to the dumbasses who live here? They'll flip the hell out or… or… he could not tell them. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was usually a close guarded secret, maybe he could just say it… slipped his mind? Or that the jinchuuriki was safer when enemies couldn't find out who had it? He could even say that the 4th actually had killed the beast, and for the first time in his life, the Sandaime realized he was the Hokage, and what he said goes. He grinned at the thought as he left for the council meeting. "Oh, this is perfect."

"Naruto Uzumaki," the teacher called. Naruto with his red hair, sharp angular face, and black ankle length shihakusho was the epitome of cool, calm, and collected. (Think bankai Ichigo from Bleach with red hair.) He walked into the testing room, "Please demonstrate for us the basic 3 and one extra for bonus credit." Naruto smiled good-naturedly. "Alright," he said. The redhead instantly transformed into a perfect replica of the 3rd Hokage, complete with a copy of a certain orange book and a pipe. Naruto, still transformed, replaced with a broom in the corner, then made three copies of his transformed self. Finally, with a smirk, he raised his right arm to the sky, before pointing at an object outside. "Uzumaki Style: Lightning Formation." The tree he pointed at was quickly vaporized by a lightning bolt, and as the teachers gaped, he took a headband and left.

Naruto gazed at the clouds as he relaxed outside of his apartment, given to him by Sarutobi. It was his mother's. He was awed and happy as he was told of the nature of his birth and of his status. Reaching genin and proving to be calm enough not to shout it out loud to everyone allowed him some trust in this knowledge surrounding his birth. Or at least, as much as the 3rd could know about the circumstances. He again gazed off in recollection as day turned to night.

_**So? Sorry I've not updated Naruto of the Green Light, which im changing back into Green light, I get lots of ideas and sometimes the dumb one wins, ill solve it, but tell me how you like this story even with it's short first chapter.**_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinigami's Gifts Chapter Two

Naruto jumped from building to building toward the academy, steadily making his way toward the team he was to be assigned. He arrived a little late, sat in his seat and relaxed until Iruka made his way into the room. After everyone quieted down, Iruka announced the teams. Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto blinked in shock, they were going to put the three top genin in one team? That wasn't how the system worked! Naruto sat, appearing calm and cool while inwardly flipping out. He didn't even notice when the other teams got called, picked by their sensei, and left. He finally snapped out of it when their sensei showed up and called them to the roof. Naruto did a simple Shunshin and appeared in front of Kakashi, their new teacher, greatly surprising him. "Oh? Looks like we have a real genin here," he said as the other two in the team showed up, outraged at being left behind. After a quick introduction, Kakashi told them of a test they would have to take. "What do you mean we aren't genin yet?!" yelled Sakura. Kakashi dug his finger in his ear to rid himself of the ringing from his highly toned hearing. "Just what I said, you must complete the survival test I set you to before you are real shinobi. See you tomorrow." With that last word, he left.

Naruto awoke the next day rather late; it seems no matter how cool and collected he tries to act, he just couldn't wake up in the morning. But seeing as his sensei was famous for being late if Iruka leaving them alone was anything to say, he should be fine. He ate a quick orange, his favorite fruit, and left.

Upon arriving at the Training Field, he saw two unconscious teammates that just looked dead to the world, and with his limited sensing ability he deducted that there was the Jonin watching nearby. He walked up to the sleeping pair and kicked them 'lightly'; they jumped up with scared expressions before they scowled at the redhead. He loudly spoke, "Hatake-san, please come down from the tree." Kakashi, respecting his manners, jumped down and 'smiled' at them. "May we start our test?" Naruto said with a small grin. "Excited aren't we my little children?" The group frowned at them as he laughed before agreeing to start the test. "You just have to get a bell, and you pass." A rather annoying pink-headed girl spoke up "But sensei, there is only two." "Nah duh." Sakura tried to speak up again but Kakashi yelled out, "BEGIN." Two of the genin disappeared, but the last one, strangely enough, stayed still in front of him with a small squirrel eating an acorn on his shoulder. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, "So, we have to get a bell huh?" Kakashi hesitated at the slightly dangerous tone in Naruto's voice, "Uh, yeah?" Naruto stood up with an almost sadistic smile before… "Can I have one, sensei?" Kakashi nearly fell over. All that intimidation! Kakashi decided. To hell with it! It's not like it'll really matter. "Okay, here." Naruto smiled before the evil grin was back, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's offered hand and took the bell, before jumping up into a backflip kick that greatly surprised the Jonin, having expected the once peaceful looking genin to walk away. The two other genin jumped in, intent on getting the other bell while their sensei was distracted. Kakashi was about to substitute when he realized the squirrel from earlier on his sandal, 'Oh no, If I substitute this poor animal will be squished!' He was about to attempt a complicated ninja move that will save the squirrel when it scrabbled into his pants and up. Moving quickly the squirrel appeared in… a private area. Kakashi froze before his sensitive hearing picked up chattering. A small squeaky voice said, "I think I will eat one now, and save the other for later." Needless to say, the bell was no longer on his mind.

_**One panicked moment later**_

"Congrats you little bastards, you got enough cheap tricks in to pass," Kakashi grumbled rubbing his threatened parts. Naruto smirked, _sadistically_. Kakashi scowled at him, swearing to let his dog summons get any squirrels he ever sees again. The Jonin left to tell of his 'success.'

Naruto always wondered about his affinity for nature, it was like he was just a natural friend to most of the animals in the forests, lakes, rivers, even the Inuzuka dogs came to him from time to time, telling him they were lost and such. That was another thing entirely, how did he know what the animals wanted? No one else seemed to do that, not even other Inuzuka. But that was for another time, now the Hokage had promised him a sword, just like his mother. Unfortunately, he knew nothing of his father he could emulate, as the Hokage hadn't known his father; only that his student and student's student, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and The Yondaime, had known of him but were sworn to secrecy. He arrived at the Higurashi weapons shop in time to see the Hokage arrive, "Ohayo Hokage-jiji." The Hokage smiled as he turned, "Hello Naruto, ready to get your weapon?" Naruto nodded and walked into the store with the Hokage. Upon entering, the shopkeeper acknowledged their presence as he made some kunai on the forge. Luckily, some simple Fuuinjutsu stopped them from feeling the sweltering heat normally produced. The smith grunted, "Look around, tell me if you find something you like." The Hokage answered, "Actually Gianni, I am here for _IT_." The smith stopped his work and called out, "TENTEN," A genin ran in from outside, "Yea?" she asked, the smith turned with a serious smile, "Get the Nuibari." Her eyes widened. She, slightly sadly, touched a small mark on the table that unsealed the 'Sewing Needle.' She handed the blade to the Hokage, who handed it to Naruto, "This sword was your mothers" Tenten's eyes widened further than before, "and it was meant to be given to you. She wanted you to learn of its secrets, as well as the other 6 swords of the hidden mist. This sword is unique; it has the ability to pierce anything, as well as a possibly infinite wheel of ninja wire in the guard that can be used in many ways. Take good care of it Naruto, and may it lead you to greatness."

_**Yes, I did just do that. Last chapter I wrote Naruto Shizuka, and im lazy, so that's not officially perfectly accurate, just deal with it,you'll figure out in like, twenty or thirty chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Shinigami's Gifts Chapter Three

"Red Death, is target in sight," "Hai, in position." "Ducky Broody head, are you and Bloody Pink in position?" "Hai, Cyclops-sensei, and can we please never let Naruto pick the names again?" "Negatory, NOW!" Three blurs burst from their hiding positions on a small cat. With a triumphant smirk, Sasuke lifted the animal by its tail. "Bow on left ear, Target confirmed." With that sentence there was a small second of stillness… before Sasuke suddenly got multiple cuts all over his face and arms. "GAAAH" he screamed. Naruto grinned widely and took the cat from him, where the beast purred at his experienced hands.

Naruto and team handed off the cat to the large wealthy wife of the Daimyo, receiving their mission pay and some thanks from the woman. "Now" said the old Hokage, "We have several more D-ranks, or if you think your team is ready, you could lead a C-rank Kakashi." Kakashi, eyeing the squirrel in the window dangerously, replies "Uh, yeah whatever." The Hokage handed a scroll to Naruto, "This ought to be a wonderful experience, you have a C-rank to investigate some ruins in The Land of Whirlpool," Naruto's eyes widened, "There are rumors of lesser demons destroying things, Naruto, this is also a chance to look for you inheritance, maybe figure out who your father is. **(Future Hint)** Now go, a boat will be leaving from the Fire port in 2 hours." Kakashi, with suspicious bloodstains on his sleeves, turned his head, "Whu?" "DISMISSED!"

_**Two and a half hours later, on the shores of Uzu**_

"No sign of demons yet. Looks like we can start with my inheritance" cackled Naruto with glee. Sasuke looked around, "Yeah right, looks like lots of crap for you to take." Naruto glanced over the terrain, noticing the lack of, well, anything. Just some minor carvings in the dirt and pieces of concrete. He stepped forward, hoping that maybe over the hill would be some buildings or something. As he stepped up to the top of the hill, all the previously noticed carvings lit up, turning and moving until there was a complicated seal on the ground. Kakashi yelled out, "The Uzumaki were great Fuuin jutsu masters, they set up many traps only passable with Uzu blood, put blood on the seal and you should be fine!" Naruto quickly complied, scattering three drops on the seal. Suddenly, the light grew in brightness, blinding everyone, and with a quick burst, it was gone, in place was a single item. A sword. To be precise, a katana, straight instead of curved, with a swirled hand guard. Naruto lifted the sword in the air, noting that it was a dark green, as if forests of old delved their essence in this sole creation of pure BOOM! Kakashi shouted loudly, "DEMONS!" Naruto, having good hand-eye coordination, gave a go with his sword, unsheathing it quickly and lunging out, slicing one leg off of a huge centipede. "It's no use, we need to find their origin" Kakashi roared. Naruto bravely ventured toward the other end of the beast, finding several more Demonic creatures, one of which turned to look at him. Suddenly, it opened its mouth and a dark shape appeared, with a large blast, it hit Naruto, who disappeared upon being hit.

Upon waking up, Naruto got a large headache. "God damn that aches." He opened his eyes and looked around. The only thing for miles was creepy white and gray smoke, and a ghostly figure on a rock. Naruto glanced at him, noting his ghost-like figure, "Who are you?" The figure replied, "I am the Avatar Roku." Naruto waited, "What the hell is an Avatar?" With a small grin the figure explained, "An avatar is a bender, a person capable of total control over an element, the Avatar is able to control all 4 elements." Naruto frowned, "But there are 5 elements, and several sub-elements." Roku raised a brow. "Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Lightning, and Sub elements like Ice, Steel, and Plasma. How do you not know this? Its basic knowledge for any ninja." Roku laughed quietly, "I suppose I should tell you why you are here. I have selected you from many places to; as you may call it, hold down the fort for my next reincarnation of the Avatar cycle. In your world 'Ninjas' use 'chakra' to do amazing things, In this world we 'benders' use our version of chakra we call 'chi,' which is an energy that is just a little more physical than yours, but you aren't ready for these explanations or this world yet, you must grow strong, your way." With that, Naruto knew no more.

_**Short chapter, and a bit rushed, but it's finally moving into the Epic awesomeness of story that I promised. Oh, and I haven't been updating this story cuz im at vacation, and have little computer access. Next time.**_


End file.
